Try Hard
by cuddleyclace
Summary: Clace one-shots inspired by 5 Seconds Of Summer songs.
1. Try Hard

**Try Hard**

 **Inspired by 5 Seconds of Summers song Try Hard. I sadly don't own 5sos or The Mortal Instruments**

Jace Herondale always got what he wanted accept when it came to Clary Fray, maybe thats what made him so interested in her atleast thats what he told himself.

Clary dropped out of school to pursue her dreams of becoming an artist and since then Jace has tried many times to hold a conversation with her but he can never get her attention.

Her vibrant red hair that she started to dye in her first year of high school is one of the many things he finds attractive about her.

The one time he actually had her attention he made a complete fool of himself which is something that never happens to Jace, he believes himself to be a complete ladies man, he's never had trouble smooth talking a women into bed before, but theres just something about Clary that makes him feel like he's not good enough, she deserves to be wined and dined but he would never be able to afford anything fancy, it's things like this that make him wish he could change somehow.

He often spends his nights at home thinking about her whilst she's out partying with her friends Simon Lewis and Isabelle Lightwood, Jace has asked his cousin, Isabelle almost every time he sees her about Clary but the only thing Isabelle tells him is about Sebastian Verlac who Clary seems to be seeing. It's obvious she's out of his reach.

Jace turns into a blushing school girl everytime she's anywhere near him which makes him feel like he can never show her the real Jace Herondale.

Jace was at the tattoo and piercing shop a few months ago getting a lip piercing when she showed up and asked for a rose tattoo, although Jace has never saw it on her so he suspects she keeps it covered.

Sebastian Verlac was the drummer for a band 100 times better than Jace's shitty band, where he is the guitarist. Everytime Jace see's her around she always flashes him a smile, but she doesn't really know his name.

Jace had just gone on stage with his band the Shadowhunters when he see's her vibrant hair and big green eyes, she was dancing to his song on the front row. Jace's nerves shot up and he wasnt sure whether he was sweety from the heat in the room or nerves.

He couldn't take his eyes off her and he had the perfect view of her. This is the first time he had ever saw her at one of his shows and what surprised him even more is that she seemed to be alone.

Clary was looking right at him and she flashed him one of her breath-taking smiles, Jace realised how flabbergasted he most look and for the first time in all the years he'd been pining over her, he got his confidence back and dropped his eye into a wink.

Maybe he might just have a chance with her this time.


	2. Long Way Home

Long way home

Jace and his childhood sweetheart, Clary, where back home for the summer from college and decided to visit the old treehouse before they go back to their chaotic college lives, where they spend most of their highschool years. It was a place only they shared and it held many of their most treasured memories of eachother. Like the time they shared their first kiss at the age of thirteen, Jace comforting Clary when her parents divorced, the first time Clary told Jace she loved him and where they lost their virginities to eachother at the age of 16.

Life was so chaotic now they were in college, it was nice to be back in their own safe heaven. Jace remembers the sing-a-longs they'd have on Jace's guitar, were they would often be joined by their friends, Alec, Isabelle, Magnus and Simon.

Clary was relaxing in her favourite bean bag and Jace was looking through his old collection of books. This is their reality, Jace thought, the way it's supposed to be.

Jace and Clary only lived a few minutes away from their high school, but they liked to spend as much time together before they returned to their crazy homes, so they would take the long way home which would often result in them getting lost in eachother. They felt so at ease together they would just talk about any crazy thoughts they had.

They had been friends for so long they had their own reality, where it was just them two and nothing else in the world mattered they had gone through so much together, they had a special connection that they didnt question or rush, it is still like this now, their bond has only grown stronger through the years.

They had so much trust in eachother, people often said their love was movie-like as they always get lost in eachother.

Jace and Clary where seated in Jace's old pick up truck making their way back to college, they had their favourite band Green Day loudly playing on the radio. Jace makes sure to stop at every red light to prolong their journey, so they can spend more time together.

Instead of skipping stop signs, Jace would cheekily steal kisses from Clary just so he could hear her adorable giggle and see her pale cheeks flush red like her hair.


	3. Mrs All American

Mrs All American

Jace lives in a small town known as Idris, everyone mostly knew eachother there so of course when Jace heard a new American had moved into town he naturally had to meet her. He was getting bored of the girls in Idris, they were all the same and Jace feels like he's been stuck in a rut lately, so a new girl would add more excitement to his dull life, maybe he could use his charm and show her around town, then later on show him his bedroom, he though.

So thats how he ended up in a bar getting ready to approach the American, she as sitting alone at the bar with a bottle of beer clutched in her right hand.

Jace swiftly walked over dropping a few winks at girls as he walked by and casually leaned against the bar next to her. "Hey, i'm asuming your the new American thats be causing quite the stir around here"

She looked him up and down and giggled "Hello, I'm Clary"

The first thing Jace thought was how much he loved her accent when she said hello.

"I relocated from New York"

And that was the first time he met Clary Fray, since then he had taken a liking to her and their relationship had progressed alot, they had sex a few times and Jace had been taking her out most nights, so they were kind of dating. Of course they were the town gossip, none of his friends seemed to understand the chemistry they had, as Jace was known as a womenizer so what was so special about this girl that could tame the Jace Herondale.

They were in Jace's apartment watching netflix on his couch with a takeaway. "Hey Mrs all American" Jace said, he decided he should just be bold about his feelings towards her, "I really like you and that minivan that you drive."

She turned her head to face him and he noticed the blush that was creeping up onto her cheeks, he smiled widely at her "Don't be shy" he whispered, as he leaned in closer to her face. "I'll show you why you're not gonna walk away" He finally kissed her pretty lips and got lost in her.

"Jace, I'm worried about what people will think, cause I've only been here awhile" She confessed.

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed, your secrets mine" He stroked a stray curl out of her face, "Just close your eyes and I'll make you melt" Then he pressed his lips against hers forcefully and they both melted into eachother.


End file.
